Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan
by Amon Kashino
Summary: Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Naruto. Pairings undecided. plot undecided. Just an idea i'm posting so i don't lose it, hopefully i'll get around to updating this story along with my others. Rough draft, no beta.


**Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**

**By: Amon Kashino**

**Prologue**

The sealing of the Kyūbi no Yoko was going perfectly, that was until Namikaze Minato noticed the black figure standing near the ear of the enormous fox. The orange and black mask he wore was staring at the Yondaime, when the blonde saw the man trying to teleport the Shinigami grabbed both Kyūbi's and the mysterious figures souls and chakra.

He glanced down confused as the energy was forced into the seal on his son, Uzumaki Naruto's stomach; then he gasped as the infant opened its eyes bleeding red with three tomoe before morphing into a warped design.

"Uzumaki Naruto, my son... I'm sorry..."

Minato blinked feeling the Shinigami pulling the rest of his soul into its belly, as the light faded from his eyes he watched in horror as Naruto's body started teleporting from his arms.

**xxxxxxVxxxxxx**

**~Kirigakure no sato~**

**xxxxxxXxxxxxx**

Naruto was confused, he knew his name and that the blonde man he just saw was his father, but he also knew he had knowledge that he shouldn't have. His muscles weren't working correctly, he knew he was an infant he looked around as best he could.

He was lying naked in some cold grass when he heard a voice "Oh my what is this!"

An elderly woman from what he could hear "why are you on the ground out here? Who could do this?"

The woman came into his sights as his Mangekyō Sharingan spun wildly as their eyes connected, he put her under his control and implanted memories that he was her child. He knew he would need protection until his body grew older.

"Oh Naruto" the old woman smiled sweetly "how did you get down there? Let's go home" and with that she picked him up and wrapped him in her jacket.

**xxxxxxVxxxxxx**

**~Two Years Later~**

**xxxxxxXxxxxxx**

Naruto had spent his infancy learning to crawl and walk as fast as he could, he hated being vulnerable. He also couldn't explain his vast knowledge of people, places, ninja arts and his eyes.

He talked like an adult but that didn't matter he spent all of his time hidden in the home of Terumī Ume, the old woman who he first met. He used her to keep himself fed, clothed and safe until he was older. Ume spent a lot of her time talking about her family especially her granddaughter.

Naruto was able to keep her under control and made sure no one knew about him. He already had a seemingly infinite chakra supply yet perfect chakra control. He had a wide variety of abilities and jutsu, although he teleported outside of Kiri when he was practicing.

He also found he had an odd personality, it was his yet not his. He had dark thoughts and an unnatural hate of Konoha; but most of the time he smiled and acted cheerful if not a bit idiotic.

**xxxxxxVxxxxxx**

**~Four Years Later~**

**xxxxxxXxxxxxx**

At six he was able to move more freely, his body growing perfectly and his stamina was insane. It was then that he decided to leave Ume, after erasing her mind he teleported out of Kiri and spent the next few years trying to figure out what to do with his life.

He had dreams sometimes that seemed to be the memories of someone named Madara, but he didn't care about it much.

He managed to visit almost every hidden village, he also met a lot of people who he acquainted himself with in case he needed them for any plans he might have. He also took up gambling and bounty hunting to gather money, although he henged himself so he would stay under the radars.

**xxxxxxVxxxxxx**

**~Six Years Later~**

**xxxxxxXxxxxxx**

Currently the now twelve-year-old boy was staring into space, his outfit kept him hidden though even if someone saw his face they wouldn't recognize him since he had hid himself from everyone. He wore a dark gray long sleeved shirt, black gloves, an ANBU chest-plate, shin and arm guards. He also wore dark gray ninja pants with black shoes. He had a black cloak over his clothes, and wore a yellow Oinin mask with a black paint over the mouth and eyes, creating a smiley face.

He grew out his hair and it was currently in an intricate braid that hung down to the back of his knees.

"Maa Maa (not bad)" the blonde said talking to himself happily, looking down at the scroll in his hands "Naruto's going to wave!"

Hopping up he stepped onto the road and started walking then stopped "Eeto (Umm let me see...) which way is Wave?" he asked himself scratching the back of his head.

**Chapter I ~ Wave Arc**

Naruto was standing in the water staring through the mist at an enormous bridge "sugoi! (awesome)" he began walking along the water towards Wave looking for another bounty by the name of Momochi Zabuza.

His spy network had picked up the locations of three A-ranked bounties and since he was nearest to Wave he decided to look there.

**xxxxxxVxxxxxx**

**~Nami no Kuni~**

**xxxxxxXxxxxxx**

People were going about their daily business, as Naruto made his way into town. He noticed the place looked rundown and a few people could be seen begging for change. Many of the citizens stopped to look at the strange boy, his smiley face mask making many emotions run through the poor civilians.

Naruto stopped along the road he was traveling "Eeto... where should I look first?"

The blonde looked to his left down a road that led to the edge of town near some docks; he felt four chakra sources so he decided to go check there first.

Stumbling from the woods he fell into a small clearing "Itai! (Ouch)"

Kakashi's eye widened as he looked up from his book _"I didn't even notice him approaching!"_ His three students stopped and looked at the cloaked figure.

Naruto stood up and the three Genin and one Jōnin sweat-dropped seeing the smiley face mask, Kakashi was tensed and ready for anything "Excuse me... who are you?"

The blonde tilted his head "Oro! (Huh)... Ah Ninja-Nii-san!" he said happily making Kakashi eye smile "Naruto is looking for someone!"

The silver haired man was still wary but smiled and responded "oh and who would that be?"

Naruto reached into his cloak making everyone tense up but he soon started pulling random papers, a wallet, a canteen, and even a rice ball before he pulled out a book. It was dark green with vine like pattern on it; Kakashi immediately recognized it "a bingo book?"

The blonde was flipping through pages and finally stopped "ah ha!" turning it to Kakashi he pointed "have you seen this one? Naruto is hunting him."

Naruto watched from behind his mask calculating the Konoha ninja, very few knew of him, but he wasn't sure if he'd kill these ninja yet.

Kakashi nearly choked looking at a picture of Zabuza "You're hunting 'Kirigakure no Kijin'? Are you a bounty hunter?"

Sakura pointed at him "are you crazy! There's no way you can beat that guy, look what he did to our sensei!"

Kakashi blushed at being made to look bad, he inwardly sighed _"well I did tell them that there were people younger than them but stronger than me... but I have never heard of this boy..."_

Naruto looked to the only female of the group "Momoiro (pink)-chan!"

She got a tick mark on her head "My name is not pink-chan it's Sakura!"

Sasuke was ignoring her and trying to size the boy up _"he's a little shorter than me, he sounds about our age, there is no way he can be that strong..."_

The third team member had an incredibly fake smile on his face, while on the inside he had heard of a report Danzō received that mentioned a boy with a smiley face mask. One Ne member had handed in the report before he died; his entire squad was killed by the masked boy and severely injured the last one leading to his death when he got back to Konoha.

Naruto ignored the girl and turned back to Kakashi "Hai hai, that's me Naruto the world's greatest bounty hunter!"

Sasuke scoffed and went back to trying to walk up the tree, Kakashi smiled "well we have already had a run in with him once; if you stay near us surely we'll run into him again."

Naruto's happy voice answered back "Hai Ninja-Nii-san!"

_"Best keep an eye on him I can't sense anything from him"_ Thought Kakashi "just call me Kakashi; these are my students Sakura, Sasuke and Sai."

"Ok Kakashi-Nii-san! This is Naruto!" he said happily pointing to himself.

As the students continued Kakashi felt more relaxed around the blonde boy, while behind Naruto's mask his Mangekyō Sharingan spun looking into Kakashi's one visible eye.

After planting suggestions to make the Jōnin relax around him and not ask questions he turned and watched as Sakura and Sai finished climbing the tree. For reasons beyond Kakashi's own knowledge he trusted Naruto as he called Sai and Sakura to him "alright you two let's move on to the next training exercise."

As they began walking away Sakura looked back "is it really ok to leave Sasuke-kun alone with that Naruto guy?"

Kakashi smiled but kept walking.

Back at the trees Naruto tilted his head as Sasuke fell again "that look like it hurt Karasu (Raven)-kun."

The raven haired boy turned and glared at him but stopped when he felt a wave of fear sweep over him, Naruto sifted through Sasuke's mind then cheerily said "do you seek power?"

Sasuke stiffened even as the fear left him, Naruto tilted his head "you are an Uchiha... yet you don't have the Sharingan."

Sasuke started getting angry, but Naruto spoke again "what if I could unlock it for you?"

Sasuke was confused and angry, he didn't know what or how much this kid knew, and now he was confused by the offer "unlock it?"

Naruto reached for his mask "if I give you your Sharingan and give you power would you serve me?"

Sasuke swallowed_ "is it possible! Could he really unlock it for me? And give me power but what does he mean serve him?"_

Naruto started pulling off his mask making his eyes normal; he was wearing a face mask like Kakashi's but dark gray "do you need proof?"

Sasuke was trying to keep his cool and nodded, but his heart clenched as he saw the blue eyes bleed red and three tomoe appear "S-Sharingan!"

Then the tomoe merged and changed design becoming Mangekyō "Do you want power?"

"Are you an Uchiha, where did you get the Sharingan, how come yours changes like Itachi's did!" came a flurry of questions from Sasuke.

The happy voice stopped as Naruto became serious "I will answer those questions later... will you serve me? I can give you the power to kill Itachi..."

Sasuke in complete shock dropped to his knees "P-please... I will do anything..."

Suddenly Naruto's eyes began to spin "Tsukuyomi" he whispered.

The Uchiha almost broke down seeing the world of Tsukuyomi but stopped as Naruto appeared pulling out a kunai he took a stance "fight me."

To the outside world Sasuke blinked once and it was over as he left Tsukuyomi he saw the real world with incredible clarity grabbing a kunai he looked at his eyes and saw two tomoe in one eye and one tomoe in the other "my Sharingan..."

Naruto had replaced his mask "you won't be able to tell anyone about me or my secret, I have implanted suggestions in your mind that will stop you from doing so until your Sharingan is stronger, you will serve me and I will teach you how to kill Itachi."

"Why are you doing this" Sasuke asked as he stood up.

Naruto shook his head "for now... fun; but later... who knows" his voice became cheery again "I'll see you later Karasu-kun!"

The Uchiha couldn't help the smirk that played across his face as he looked through his red eyes, molding chakra he smirked as he could see it mold.

**xxxxxxVxxxxxx**

**~Tazuna's Bridge~**

**xxxxxxXxxxxxx**

Naruto had been around team seven during the week but at night he disappeared, Sakura was always complaining about him but for reasons unknown to her Kakashi seemed to trust the boy. Sai remained quiet most of the time and just seemed to be watching the blonde enigma. Sasuke trained even harder and during his free time he could be seen talking to Naruto.

Currently Sakura was guarding Tazuna, Kakashi and Sasuke were standing in front of Zabuza and his Oinin friend.

It seemed they were about to start a long winded speech when the smiley masked boy came running up "Chotto matte! (wait a minute) Kakashi-Nii-san, Naruto is hunting Momochi-kun!"

He tripped "Itai!"

Everyone sweat-dropped and Zabuza looked to the copy ninja "you brought another brat?"

Kakashi shook his head "no, he's supposedly a bounty hunter" the Jōnin looked back wondering why when he spent enough time away from the boy his trust dissipated, he thought it might be a jutsu but every time he looked at the boy the trust came back.

As Naruto jumped up he began running at Zabuza, quicker than the nuke-nin had expected. Kakashi jumped back taking Sasuke with him, Zabuza brought Kubikiri Hōchō forward in a quick horizontal slash with one hand.

Naruto then tripped again.

The blonde tumbled forward and landed near Zabuza's feet _"Bunshin Daibakuha!"_

The Konoha Ninja blinked...

The Oinin froze before the blast threw him back.

And Zabuza died the sheer simplicity of the technique and his own pride made him overlook the kid as a threat.

Naruto was standing behind Tazuna "that was scary, but Naruto got him! Yay Naruto is the best bounty hunter in the world!"

Kakashi couldn't believe it, sure Zabuza was going to underestimate the boy, but for Naruto to use such a devastating attack right in the beginning proved that the boy was truly experienced in deception and powerful no matter how odd he acted or how accidental his moves seemed.

Sakura and Tazuna tried to hold in their lunch seeing the pieces of Zabuza scattered about the bridge.

The Oinin was on his knees looking slightly beat up about twenty feet from where he had been standing.

Sasuke was angry that he didn't get to fight but what happened had proven he had chosen wisely in following Naruto.

That was the scene Sai came upon with the villagers in tow all had weapons ready, Naruto was now putting Kubikiri Hōchō on his back and looking for Zabuza's head.

"Well well it looks as if you saved me the trouble of having to pay for the demon's services" came a voice from the other side of the bridge.

"Gatō!" hissed Tazuna.

The short man laughed as his thugs stopped at the end of the bridge "Well it seems I won't have to pay the demon for his services, not that I was going to" he smirked at the Oinin "finish off the demon's pet! Then kill the villagers!"

Kakashi and the town's people were standing defensively, Naruto was packing up Zabuza's head and began to walk away "you're not going to help?"

"Naruto is a bounty hunter; Zabuza was all I was here for" he bowed his voice still cheerful "good luck Kakashi-Nii-san."

Naruto let his Mangekyō go to work as he glanced in everyone's eyes, locking away their memories of him leaving only the sheer essential of what they needed to know, he had plans for Konoha later. Kakashi's mind was blank for a second until he saw Gatō's men charge towards him.

Naruto walked away but left a clone to tell him what happened in the fight, besides he had plans to scheme, glancing around he tilted his head "Oro? Where am I again…"

**A/N~ Just an idea i'm working on since i'm bored although, i update slow and still have other stories to finish... i can never stay on task... oh well, i'll update eventually, i hope.**


End file.
